Final Request
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: (Sequel to Durarara Fiction?) Walker and Erika receive an e-mail from Alex requesting one final pair and their reactions. Who are in this ship? How do they take it? What are their reactions? (Request by Venomous Dragons Bite)


**This is a sequel to Durarara Fiction (I think that's what I called it, or anyway, the other story within this fandom written by me). This was requested by Venomous Dragons Bite. I hope you like it. **

* * *

A few months passed since Walker's and Erika's request ended, but then, suddenly, an email came in on Walker's phone, one from Alex. At that moment, he and Erika were sitting in the back of Saburo's van with Saburo driving and Kadota in the passenger seat.

"What's that?" Erika asked, looking over at the display on Walker's phone.

"It's from Alex," Walker said. "They sent us a mail with a request!"

"Really?" Erika's voice raised with excitement. "Is there another pair we have to find?"

"What's that all about?" Kadota interrupted from up front. Everyone in the van could hear the conversation and since Saburo and Kadota hadn't been involved in the events involving fiction, fandom and shipping from a little while back, of course they wouldn't understand.

"A while back, we ran into this mysterious person named Alex, they were from America," Walker began. "They suggested that everything going on here in Ikebukuro was part of an anime universe."

"A universe with a fandom and all," Erika added.

"And then they gave us a list of couples that the fandom may or may not ship and we went around to ask everyone of their thoughts on that," Walker finished.

"I still really like Shizuo's and Izaya's reactions," Erika said, smiling.

Kadota sighed. "You really didn't do that…" he muttered, but he didn't say anything else. He had gotten the information he wanted and that was exactly enough information for him to decide that he didn't want to get further involved in that mad project.

"So, what does it say?" Erika asked, leaning closer to Walker as she could look at the display of his phone over his shoulder.

"Let's see… Alex has received a comment from someone. It sure took time, but it was a request to the reactions of a certain couple…" Walker scrolled down because the names of the couple weren't displayed on the screen. When he laid eyes on it, and Erika did too, both stared.

"H-huh?" Erika asked. "Me and…"

"Me?" Walker asked, just as surprised as Erika. Then he shook his head. "No way," he said. "It's gotta be a typo!"

Erika pulled away to stare at Walker with a slightly thoughtful expression. "I doubt it," she said. Then the thoughtful expression turned into a smirk. "Maybe you aren't so bad," she said.

"Well you're not my type," Walker declared dismissively.

"Maybe you aren't as bad a person to be shipped with someone," Erika said.

"Don't do that!" Walker exclaimed.

Kadota let out a chuckle. "That's it, have a taste of your own medicine," he said, only barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Well, you work fine with that guy from Saitama, Dotachin," Erika said.

"Why are we talking about that now?" Kadota asked, irritated. "And I told you not to call me Dotachin."

"It was fun while it lasted though," Walker raised his hand to look at the email from Alex one more time, only to discover that his phone had gone missing. He looked over to see

Erika furiously typing on it. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Typing our reaction to Alex," Erika said. "And putting in a few requests on the way."

"Which ones?" Walker asked.

"Dotachin and Toramaru-guy and Dotachin and Walker," Erika replied while still typing.

"Don't do that!" Walker yelled, reaching for the phone. "Normally it's okay to be fujoshi but this is overdoing it!" he yelled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Erika sang as she typed the last few letters and hit 'send'.

* * *

 **And after not publishing for two months, she's back with a long-forgotten story. (Yes, even I had forgotten that I had written that one). If you ask me, I personally think this is better than the rest of the story.**

 **Also, depending on how it goes when I publish a story on here next time, this may be (one of) the last story/ies I publish on here. The process was simply difficult with a lot of random characters interfering with the text, which I had to delete. I still have my AO3 profile though, where this one is not published. But most of my works published during the past year, have been published there.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Jackie**


End file.
